


Are you cold?

by walshisaweedbrain



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Soft Girlfriends, They are so in love, i miss them too much already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walshisaweedbrain/pseuds/walshisaweedbrain
Summary: "They had come a long way, Joana and her. A way filled with serious talks but also silly smiles; a way full of time spent trying to understand one another better, promising to be there for the good, the bad and the fucking worst.They were in love and that was it. That simple. It didn’t require too many explanations or labels, they just decided to choose each other every day."Or...Just a little bit of fluff between our favourite Spanish couple ft. a date, a sunset and... Joana's jacket.





	Are you cold?

 

 If Cris had to point out one of the striking differences between Joana and her, she would say that clothes were _definitely_ on top of the list.

Not that she minded. She loved Joana’s style, so different from hers and just so uniquely Joana’s, but she also couldn’t see herself wearing Joana’s clothes for the sake of it.

It was something that Amira loved to joke about.

“I’m sure one day you’ll come to school dressed up like that, just because you two were running late and the first thing you found was one of your girlfriend’s t-shirt.” her best friend had said once.

Cris had shaken her head with a slight blush and replied with a “Never in a million years.”

If one time she had breakfast at Joana’s place, wearing nothing but one of her t-shirts, well, Amira didn’t need to know it.

It was still a bit strange to hear Amira and the rest of the girls address Joana as her girlfriend.

The swell of pride in her chest never settling down every time she saw her.

Cris had always dismissed with a laugh all the talks about falling in love and feeling on top of the world because of one person, but now she was ready to declare defeat every time that Joana sent a smile in her direction.

They had come a long way, Joana and her. A way filled with serious talks but also silly smiles; a way full of time spent trying to understand one another better, promising to be there for the good, the bad and the fucking worst.

They were in love and that was it. That simple. It didn’t require too many explanations or labels, they just decided to choose each other every day.

“Cris, stop daydreaming about your girl, are you coming or not?”

Cris snapped back to reality when Amira waved a hand in front of her eyes.

“What? Coming where?”

Eva rolled her eyes in amusement.

“We were talking about going out for lunch on Sunday, maybe some shopping later?”

“Oh right, plans for the weekend. I-uh… I think I’m gonna have to pass, unfortunately.”

“Why? Something better to do?” Viri winked at her and Cris felt her cheeks going on fire.

Jesus, what kind of friends did she have?

“No, idiot!” she laughed, playfully hitting Viri on the shoulder with her school folder. “Joana just invited me for a picnic at the park.”

“Is that how you guys call it now?” teased Eva.

Cris hid her face between her hands.

“Oh my god guys, shut up! That’s not it!”

Her friends all laughed, and Nora patted her back.

“It’s okay Cris, you go and have fun with your lady and we will pretend to miss you.”

“I see, true friendship here, uh?”

 

***

 

True to her word, Joana brought her to the same park they’d met when she had revealed to Cris her mental illness.

The more Cris looked around, the more she could understand why Joana liked it and why it reminded her of _Dangerous Liaisons_.

“Everything okay?” Joana asked, attentive as ever.

Cris smiled and nodded.

“Yes, I was just thinking.”

Her girlfriend quirked an eyebrow.

“Care to elaborate?”

“I was remembering the first time we met here and how everything was different… I was angry and scared and just so confused about what was going on and I remember your face… I think I never saw you vulnerable like in that moment.”

Joana sighed and took Cris’ hands between hers.

“We came a long way since then.”

“We did.”

Joana remained in silence for a second more and then she brought Cris’ hands to her lips to press a gentle kiss on them.

“I want you to know that I never blamed you for how you reacted.”

“Jo,” interrupted Cris. “we’ve discussed about this.”

“I know.” Joana nodded again. “I know, but it is important for me that you don’t ever feel guilty for it, Cris. I didn’t expect you to have all the answers, and the reason why I wanted to tell you myself was because it was my story to tell. Not my parents, not Pedro at school, not Eloy… my story, not anyone else’s. You deserved to hear it from me.”

Cris remained in still, sensing that there was something more coming.

“And I knew that telling you could’ve made me lose you for good… but I couldn’t hide who I am anymore. I figured that if we truly wanted to give us a shot, then you needed to know the whole truth.”

Cris smiled softly and gently stroked Joana’s cheeks with both palms. The soft skin under her fingers reminded her of how real and hers the other girl truly was.

Hers to kiss, hers to keep, hers to love.

So she dipped forward and kissed Joana. All the unspoken words coming undone in the kiss.

All the tears now seemed so far away, lost in the gentle touch of their foreheads.

When Joana broke the kiss to bump her nose against Cris’, a smile found its way to her lips as well.

“You know,” Cris started, a playful tone in her voice. “the others are out for lunch and they think I ditched them so we could have sex.”

Joana laughed out loud and sent Cris a teasing wink.

“Are you disappointed that we are not?”

“Oh my god, shut up you too!” she threw a grape at Joana, but did nothing to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks.

 

***

 

It wasn’t until late afternoon that the temperature dropped and Cris felt the shivers running down her back and her arms.

Joana came back after throwing away all the remaining of their pic-nic date and offered her hand to Cris.

“Do you want to walk a bit? We could catch the sunset up that small hill over there.” she pointed at the direction and Cris nodded, not before rubbing her hands to together to fight the cold.

“You alright? If you’re too cold, we could always go somewhere warmer.”

“No, it’s fine really, I’d love to watch the sunset with you.”

Joana gave her a smile and motioned for Cris to follow her.

“Let’s go then.”

The sunset was so breath-taking that Cris fought the urge to snap a picture with her phone because she didn’t want to tear her eyes away from the view.

“It’s so beautiful...” she whispered.

“It really is.”

Cris turned her head finding Joana’s eyes already on her.

“If you’re about to tell me that I am the real view, I will slap that grin off your face.”

Joana chucked in amusement.

“Oh really? You would slap me?”

Cris shrugged.

“With my lips against your lips? I would sure slap you.”

“Now we’re talking.”

Joana swept a hand behind Cris’ neck to pull her closer and felt her inhale sharply when their mouths found one another.

The intensity of the kiss made Cris forget about everything else that it wasn’t the girl in front of her in that moment.

There was always something so exhilarating about kissing Joana. Like the very first breath after being underwater for too long.

Cris would’ve let her tongue gently press against Joana’s lips if her girlfriend didn’t suddenly break the contact.

“Cris, are you cold? Your arms are freezing.”

Only at that moment, Cris noticed that Joana was stroking her hands up and down her arms with concern grazing her face.

“I didn’t even notice.” Cris shrugged.

A half-lie, because she did notice, but kissing Joana seemed a far better way to ignore the chills.

“Or you were just too stubborn to say anything.” Joana tilted her head with a smirk.

She quickly took her trademark denim jacket off and offered it to Cris.

“Here, put this on.”

“What? No, then you’ll be cold.” argued back Cris.

Joana rolled her eyes and wrapped the jacket around Cris’ shoulders.

“I am wearing a long sleeve t-shirt, I’ll be fine. Plus, I love seeing you in my clothes.”

Cris relaxed as soon as Joana’s warmth and sweet scent embraced her and body.

“I just realized that I wore some of your stuff before, but never this jacket… which is the only thing in your wardrobe that I could actually see myself wearing.”

Joana frowned for a moment.

“What are you on about, you love stealing my clothes.”

“Only when I wake up half-naked and I don’t have anything to wear.”

“Really? So what is about this particular jacket that catches your eye so much?” Joana raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Cris shrugged and tightened the denim around her frame.

“I don’t know, it just seems so… you.”

“Well, I guess we could say that you love having me wrapped around you then.”

“Idiota.”

 

***

 

When they reached Cris’ house it was already dark outside.

Cris turned around and noticed Joana’s hands shoved inside the pockets of her black jeans and her tense shoulders.

“What’s the matter? Are you cold?” she teased, not moving an inch to give Joana her jacket back.

Joana’s eyes seemed to challenge her, and the familiar smirk appeared on her lips.

“Yes, and I’d like to go inside, please.”

“Bold of you to assume that I want to invite you inside.”

“I can’t see how you could spend a better night other than with your lovely and amazing girlfriend, am I right?”

Cris rolled her eyes in fake annoyance.

“Only because my parents are in Zaorejas right now.”

“Oh yeah, only because of that obviously.”

 

***

 

When Cris rolled on her back exhausted, she released a satisfied sigh.

“I am starving, do you want some food?”

Joana nodded and left a sweet kiss on her shoulder.

“Yes please, but if you’re making toasts stay away from oregano, for the love of God.”

Cris chuckled and raised her hands in surrender.

“As you wish, my lady.”

She got out of the bed and took the first thing her hands could find. Which happened to be Joana’s long sleeve t-shirt.

“I knew you loved to wear my clothes.” victoriously declared her girlfriend from the bed.

“It’s literally the first thing I could find, doesn’t mean I like it.”

“Doesn’t mean you don’t either.”

Cris shook her head and waved her hand dismissively.

“Cris?” Joana called before she could exit the room.

“Yeah?”

Joana grinned and raised her eyebrows suggestively.

“I guess your friends were not that wrong after all.”

Cris widened her eyes and blushed.

“Ay Dios, I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“Not that you can prove it.”

“Yes I can, you’re wearing my clothes even if you claim not to like them, that’s love.”

“I was cold!”

   

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it 'til the end, I guess I owe you a thank you and a (virtual) hug. 
> 
> I think this was the first piece I wrote about them right after season 2 of Skam España finished and the withdrawal symptoms were already kicking in, so I will blame it on that. 
> 
> Also, I believe that in some way the characters might be a little bit (maybe a tiny bit?) OOC, but I hope that doesn't ruin the flow of the one shot and you are still able to enjoy it!


End file.
